


pure ecstasy. (Attack on Titan one-shots)

by weneverchange



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Married Life, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Religious Guilt, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneverchange/pseuds/weneverchange
Summary: Attack on Titan one-shots! Fluff, smut, angst, character x reader, character x character, and most everything in between.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Requests!

Hey everyone!

Just a quick note for this series: while I love writing requested chapters, there are certain things I won't include in my writing. If you are planning on requesting any of the following themes, I would suggest not wasting your time here :)

  * Rape/non-con
  * Incest (this includes Mikasa x Eren in my mind...sorry)
  * Urine or scat fetishes
  * Necrophilia
  * Self harm (does not include knife play)
  * x OC (I don't want to ruin anyone's OC for them by writing it poorly)



That's about it. Other than those specific themes, please don't hesitate to make a request!! They make me smile <3


	2. The Celibate Whore - virgin!Eren x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a desperate and viciously touch-starved virgin, who just so happens to be head over heels for the girl who's totally emotionally unattached and always sleeping with someone new. Just his luck.
> 
> Inspired by the song Brick By Brick, by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Warnings: smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I wanna feel your love, brick by brick ~

-~-~-~-~-~

> _"Eren! Are you okay?" Armin's voice was filled with concern as he gazed down at his bunkmate's face, which seemed to be contorted in pain, as small pants escaped from his parted lips._
> 
> _The troubled-looking blond shook Eren awake, jumping back at the brunette's half-grunt-half-scream as his eyes shot open. He was out of breath and hot to the touch._
> 
> _"Eren? Were you having a nightmare or something? You sounded like you-"_
> 
> _"I'm fine. Must've been a nightmare... something like that." Eren cut his friend off, trying to shoo him away to hide the stickiness painted on his inner thigh. For a strategic genius, Armin sure was dense sometimes._

Eren sat eating breakfast quietly, avoiding conversation with his bunkmates and instead choosing to just listen in. [Y/N] gazed at him from across the table, a refined blend of worry and mischief hiding in her [E/C] eyes. She knew Eren all too well; the pair had become friends very early on in their cadet days, after [Y/N]'s instinctive flirtations went right over the boy's head. She was always a bit provocative towards new people (yes, she knew it was a bad habit, but she just so enjoyed seeing people's flustered expressions), and Eren was no exception to the rule. He had, quite stupidly, been oblivious to her enticement, too focused on trying to come across as cool and collected while his mind flailed its horny arms and his stomach did backflips.

[Y/N] had been mutually captivated by the boy. Rather than ever facing her feelings for him though, she slept around, using physical pleasure as a distraction, filling herself up with the sensations of others so there was no room for Eren. After all, he considered her his wingman. She thought it was pretty obvious the lust she kept imprisoned inside her was entirely one-sided.

The pair had come to an agreement that Eren would try to find an actual partner for [Y/N], while [Y/N] would help Eren find someone to relieve his frustration with. Both tasks proved impossible.

[Y/N] was a purely physical person, it seemed, fueled only by love bites and never by love. And Eren, even though he was a horny-as-hell virgin, was just So. God. Damn. Picky. So the arrangement remained dormant, both parties ignoring the fact that the solution was right in front of them.

Eren thought back to his dream.

> _[Y/N] was thrashing under him, whimpering under his touch, eyes glassed over and pupils utterly blown open. Small patches of reddish-purple decorated her neck and chest, ones that he had left. Him. Not some low-life who didn't deserve to hear her moans, which were becoming louder and more gutteral as she approached her climax..._

"OI! Idiots. Can you stop it with the eye-fucking? There are other people here, y'know," Jean said through his smirk. He was the only one bold enough to talk about the pair's undeniable sexual tension, even though everyone could see it. To be fair, they weren't very subtle.

Eren snapped back to reality, the sounds of slapping skin fading into the sounds of grouchy, sleepy cadets munching on their breakfasts. He suddenly realized he had been staring at [Y/N] the whole time, and had become painfully hard. A bright red hue slapped his cheeks, but, to Eren's great relief, the subject of his lewd thoughts was blushing too. _Damn, she's cute._

[Y/N] swept in to hush Jean's teasing. "Very funny. Just cause you can't get laid--" "HEY!" Jean's ego took a very quick beating. "That's not true... bastards..." Eren forced out a chuckle at the exchange, grateful to see others laughing instead of teasing him for his lack of experience like they usually did. He crossed his legs, willing his erection away. A quiet metal clang rang out. She had dropped her fork.

-~-~-~-~-~

**[Y/N]'s POV**

While my classmates laughed at a now flustered and insecure Jean, I pushed my fork off the edge of the table, hoping to get just a moment alone to regain my composure. My hands were shaking slightly. I crawled under the table, making sure to mutter a small "oops" as I ducked down. I shook my head, trying to clear the image of Eren's blush from my mind. He made my guts feel like they're tied in figure eight knots. I grabbed my fork and started to rise from the floor when I saw something shocking, and frankly drool-worthy.

I was actually drooling now.

 _Holy shit_. I've always had a feeling Jaeger's length matched his stocky build and long legs, but I never... _wow_. I couldn't help but stare at the prominent bulge that had formed in his trousers. I also decided to ignore the chance that it was a coincidence, that he had just popped a boner for no reason. I decided I needed him, and soon. I plucked a stray paper napkin from the ground and pulled a pen out of my pocket, taking out my desire onto the poor, poor napkin, which was speckled with holes from writing too vigorously.

-~-~-~-~-~

"Jaeger, your shoe is untied," [Y/N] stated quite plainly as she rose from under the table, like her vision wasn't just filled with the sight of Eren's clothed cock.

The boy reached down to fix his shoe— it was really untied, as [Y/N] had pulled the laces apart just moments before— and spotted a note written in blue ink just to the left of his feet.

_Got a nice view just now._

_Meet me outside the bathrooms in 5._

Flustered, he smacked the back of his head on the table's underside, stashing the note in his boot. _She had seen?? Shit. Then does that mean she's actually interested? There's no way right? She's...Then why would she...huh._ Thoughts clouded Eren's brain, as he rose to see his crush gone.

Five painfully long minutes later, Eren rushed out of his seat, anxious to be free from the gaze of anyone else in the room. Anyone but her. He said something incoherent about going to take a piss, before dashing out of the mess hall at full speed. Eren rounded the corner that preceded the mess hall's restrooms, still half hard, adrenaline coursing through him. [Y/N] was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, preparing the best seductive faces and one-liners of her life, when Eren nearly crashed into her from walking so fast. She remarked, "someone's excited, hm?" She didn't mean to refer to the tightness in his pants, but she wasn't going to take back her statement either. The tips of his ears turned bright red, his hands fidgeting with the leather straps on his ODM gear as he looked towards his feet shamefully. "I'm sorry you uh... had to see that. It's not— it wasn't— that just happened, okay?? Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Eren's face was scrunched up as he stumbled over his words, lying as his face grew hotter from [Y/N]'s close proximity. She loved seeing him stutter under her gaze. His nervousness sent a pang of some unfamiliar emotion to her chest, while the sweaty, insanely turned-on state of his body sent shivers down her spine.

He felt one of [Y/N]'s delicate fingers glide under his chin, raising his face to meet hers. Her eyes were darker, retinas doused in something completely new to Eren. No one had ever looked at him like that. He thought he might melt. The two slowly inched together, neither wanting to screw things up. When there was barely a millimeter of space between their lips, [Y/N] knew exactly how she felt in that moment. She spoke his name, in a barely audible whisper: "Eren."

He closed the gap.

Their lips intertwined gently, dancing a sweet pas de deux, playing a symphony lullaby. It was like they had melded together; every inch of their skin was touching, the heat of their flesh binding them together. Permanently. The kiss deepened, and [Y/N] was completely breathless. So this was what she had been missing.

Eren's thigh pressed its way between [Y/N]'s legs, creating just an ounce of friction, making her whimper nonetheless. She rolled her hips forward, grinding on his leg and making it so that the front of her hip was now flush with the tight cloth covering Eren's member. He bucked his hips and let out an embarrassingly loud moan— _shit!_

He pulled away suddenly, panting. "[Y/N]- we're still in the hall! If Levi comes out or something-" She swiftly pulled open the bathroom door, dragging Eren in by the wrist and slamming then locking the door behind them. [Y/N] suddenly looked very innocent.

She breathed out a soft plead, "Eren, do you want to do this? Please, be honest. And for real, not just one time, and not just because you're horny." He nodded vigorously, letting out strings of "pleasepleaseplease" and rolling his hips against the empty air in front of him. Neither of them had ever needed something as much as they needed each other.

[Y/N] giggled. "In that case... 'm gonna make you feel so good..." She kissed his lips softly.

"I'm gonna take you apart," she grazed her teeth against the boy's ear.

"Piece by piece," she brought a hand down to his throbbing cock, bound painfully in his trousers.

"Brick," she rubbed his length.

"By brick," she undid his fly.

"By brick," she was swiftly on her knees.

_"And you're gonna love every second of it."_


End file.
